


Underneath Your Clothes

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Julian and apprentice Ramona have a lovely night together. Full of fluff and spice and everything nice.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 16





	Underneath Your Clothes

It was a regular Tuesday night. Ramona and Julian were in bed, skin-to-skin, just feeling the warmth of the other's body. Ramona's hands wandered to Julian's chest. Sleepy brown eyes took on a slight pink hue as her fingers left sparkly light trails across his chest, tickling the red hairs sprinkled across the pale skin. 

It was enchanting to watch, Julian thought. How effortlessly magic came to her. She tried to teach him, bless her heart, but it took a lot of effort and complicated drawn circles just for a fraction of what she could do in her sleep. So he focused on the little bit of magic he _could_ do. Run cool, slim fingers up and down her bare back and feel the shivers run down her spine. Squeeze the soft muscle of her behind and hear her soft moan, watch as she bites her lip and tangle her legs with his... And feel the wetness as she gives a subtle thrust against his hip. This was his own magic. He knew her body and how best to make her feel good. How to pull the sweetest sounds from her lips and make her see stars. 

And, oh, how she knew his. 

She was watching him, now. Her eyes were a bit far away, lost in thought. 

"What are you thinking of, darling?" he asked. 

"You." she answered with a soft smile. 

"Oh? What about me has you so lost in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Ramona shifted so that she was propped up on her elbow. How could she possibly answer that? There was so much to Julian she loved. From his unruly auburn curls, down to his ever-frozen feet. 

"Just... how much I love you." Ramona kissed his weak spot, that bit of muscle just under his ear, her teeth lightly nipping and oOoOhHh, how it sent shivers down his own spine and bloomed a warmth in his loins. A certain part of his anatomy twitched to life against her thigh, drawing a giggle from the girl in his arms. 

Ramona leaned in for another bite, sucking the skin and letting red mark his pale skin. She moved down lower, sucking another mark over his collarbone. Over and over, she kissed and bit and sucked until he was covered in hickies and lipstick, like rose petals sprinkled across his skin. She momentarily sat back and admired her work. 

"Please... "Julian looked up at her with lust-blown eyes. 

"Have patience. I worked all day in the shop, dealing with rude customers and not once did I snap at them... Let me take my time and enjoy my reward for being such a good girl." He bit his lip as she moved back down to continue marking her territory. She kissed down his torso, making him squirm when her lips brushed over his ticklish spots. She teased the V of his hips before crawling upwards again. 

Ramona kissed his lips and Julian gave it his all, his hands hovering close, unsure if he was allowed to touch yet. Ramona tugged his lower lip with her teeth and let it go only to whisper "You can touch me." Ramona squealed as Julian wrapped his limbs around her like a boney octopus, sealing his lips against hers. 

From his place against the pillows, Julian parted for air and looked up at his love. Every moment they spent together, he wondered where in his life did he go so right to have this lovely creature love him so openly, so deeply? He loved her intelligent eyes that always held so much love for him, and her pouty lips that now hardly had a hint of the lipstick she'd been wearing earlier, her loving heart, her secret heart-shaped freckle hidden at the junction of her leg and hip... Oh, he'd be here all night and well into the next day if he listed every individual thing he loved about her. Not that that would be a problem. If he had his way, they'd never leave the bed. Just the two of them, skin to skin, making love and hearing those sweet sounds his love made as she reached her peak. 

Speaking of sweet sounds... 

Ramona hummed and gently thrusted her hips against his, wordlessly teasing him more. She straddled his hips and moved his hands to cup her breasts, inviting him to touch her more. Julian squeezed lightly, moving his hands down her waist and back up to pinch and pull at dusky pink nipples. He watched as his beloved's eyes fluttered closed from pleasure and felt her push her chest more into his grasp. 

Placing his hands against her back, Julian pulled Ramona closer until her breasts were in his face. He flicked a taut nipple with his tongue before sucking in into his mouth. 

"Mmf!" Ramona bucked her hips again, spreading her dripping wetness across Julian's belly. Julian groaned at the feeling, knowing he was the cause of it. If there was at least one thing he could do well, it was pleasing his girl. 

His fingers teased a line down her belly to the place they both wanted them to be. She'd been moist when they started, but now? She was positively soaked. Julian spread the sweet wetness across her slit before dipping a finger deeper into her. 

"Julian~" Ramona sighed his name. Julian slipped in another finger and thrust them in and out, first slow and teasing, then faster at her plea. In addition to his movements, he paid attention to the sweet little bud that always brought her the most pleasure. Her fingers ran through his curls, grabbing a handful and pulling. Julian released her breast and moaned. 

"I want you, my love." she whined. "All of you. I want to make love to you."

"You have me, darling. Always." Julian replied, ever the romantic. Ramona finally handled his cock, leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the flushed tip, before she readied herself to sink down onto it. Julian groaned at the wet heat of her body. He felt her insides flex around him, adjusting. 

Ramona lifted herself up, slowly, gently, until only the tip was inside, then sank down again. She moved sensually, not just chasing her own pleasure, but just enjoying their connection. Feeling his hands on her, feeling him up in return... This man beneath her was her world. He was her comfort at the end of the day, her sunshine in the morning, her heart and soul. He was the man she saw herself settling down with... He was hers, as she was his. 

Julian's hands settled on her ass, gripping the soft flesh and encouraging her to move faster. His hips lifted to meet hers. The room filled with nothing but the sound of wet squelching, skin slapping, and moans and pants. Julian was ready to burst, but he did his very best to hold himself back. He wanted her to come first. 

"Don't hold back, love. Cum for me." Upon receiving her permission, Julian groaned her name as he released his seed within her. This seemed to send her over the edge, as she cried out Julian's name and her inner muscles pulsed around him, milking every last drop out of him. 

When the wave of passion ebbed, they sat panting, catching their breath. Julian's now softened cock slid out of Ramona with a squelch and he pulled her down to cuddle. Ramona listened to Julian's pounding heart beneath his chest. She felt herself drifting off, only waking again when she felt him slipping out of bed. She held onto him tighter. 

"You were magnificent, my love. So let me clean us up or we'll both wake up feeing gross and sticky." Ramona let him go with a grumble. Julian smiled and went over to the bathroom, where he got a washcloth and wet it before bringing it to the bed. He wiped down Ramona's thighs and between her legs before wiping himself down. Ramona watched with sleepy eyes, waiting until after Julian rinsed out the cloth and returned to their bed. Ramona smiled once she was able to snuggle with her boyfriend again. 

Julian sighed, breathing in the scent of Ramona's flowery perfume and sex. Still not one to fall asleep easily, Julian reached for a book on their bedside table. 

"Read to me?" Ramona asked without opening her eyes. He thought she was asleep already. 

"You're already practically asleep, love." Julian said. 

"But I like when you read to me. Please?" Ramona asked. How could he possibly deny his love? Julian opened his book and read from where he last left off. Just as he predicted, Ramona didn't last the first page before she was out like a light. Upon hearing her light snores, Julian smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He read just a bit longer before setting the book down and blowing out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! 💖


End file.
